Talk:Kick/@comment-11515251-20130724194942
Kickin it fanfic! A Date with Kim...and Jerry! Milton and Jerry are in the dojo Milton: Happy Birthday buddy! (Hands Jerry a present) Jerry: awe! Thanks man! but my birthday is tomorrow... Milton: I know, but I can't wait, open it! (Smiles) Jerry opens the box and takes out a watch Jerry: whoa! This is tight man! (Gives Milton a high five) Milton: well, I'm glad u like it! (Smiles) so are u doing anything special tomorrow? Jerry: ya, I bet Jack is planning something big! Milton: hope u have fun! Jack and Kim are in Falafel Phils Jack: so Kim, wanna go to a movie tomorrow? (Smiles) Kim: sure, it'll be fun! Jack and Kim giggle Jack: so what movie do u wanna see? Kim: we can see Bobby Wasabi and The BeachCop2! Jack: (giggles) Kim, I think ur the greatest girl I know... Kim bites her lip Rudy and Sam are at the courtyard Rudy: Sam, ur amazing on the piano, we should form a group! Sam: but Rudy- Rudy: I'll sing! We'll be awesome! Sam: Rudy- Milton walks over to them Milton: what's up Rudy!? Rudy: Sam and I are forming a band! Sam: but- Milton: oh, can I join!? Rudy: sure, u can...what can u do!? Milton: I can sing! Rudy: no, no, no! I'm going to sing! Milton: I should sing, I'm a better singer! Rudy: it's my band, I'm gonna be the singer! Milton and Rudy start yelling at each other Sam: Rudy... Jack and Kim are in the dojo, practising Jack is teaching Kim tricks with the bow staff Jack: so what time should I pick u up!? Kim: oh ya, u got ur licence! Jack: yup! (giggles) Kim: alright, pick me up at 5(pm) Jack and Kim giggle Jerry enters the dojo Jack: hey Jerry! Jack grabs a bow staff, then Kim and Jack fight with the bow staffs Jerry: so what are we doing tomorrow, Jack!? Jack: what? (Gets hit with bow staff then falls over) Kim: Jack are u ok!? (Helps Jack up) Jack: ya, I'm fine... Jack: Happy Birthday Jerry! Jerry: thanks man! Planning another one of ur surprises!? Jack: well- Jerry: actually, I wanna be surprised, don't tell me! Jack: ok...(smiles) Kim: Happy Birthday Jerry! (Smiles) Jerry: thanks Kim! Kim is whispering to Jack Kim: Jack, did u plan something for tomorrow? Jack: well, not really, I planned a party after tomorrow, so he wouldn't find out! (Smiles) Kim: ur a really good guy, Jack! Jack smiles Milton and Rudy are at Falafel Phils with Sam Rudy: I should be the singer! Milton: why is that!? Rudy: because I have an amazing voice! Milton: prove it! Rudy sings (lalalalala) Milton: that was the worst thing I've ever heard! Rudy and Milton start yelling at each other Sam: Here we go again! The next day, Jack and Kim walk onto the courtyard Jack: ready for the movie? Kim: of course, can't wait! Jack and Kim smile Jerry walks over to them Jerry: hey Jack! Kim's coming with us? Jack: um...Jerry...ya! Jack whispers to Kim Jack: sorry Kim, is it ok if- Kim: it's ok Jack, he can come! Jack: thanks Kim! Jerry: ok, let's go guys, where are we going!? Jack: well, we're gonna go watch a movie Jerry: cool, this is gonna be great, thanks Jack! Jack: no problem Jerry! That's what friends are for! Jack, Kim and Jerry walk off Rudy, Milton and Sam are in the dojo Rudy: 1, 2, 3, 4...lalalalala yaya lala ya Milton: stop! I wrote lyrics that...make sense, so lets sing those instead! Rudy: my song is way better! Milton: really!? I don't think lala and ya is a good song! Rudy and Milton start yelling at each other again Sam: stop! U guys need to stop yelling! Rudy I don't want to be in ur band! Rudy: why not, Sam? Sam: I already have a band! Milton and Rudy: what!? Sam: I already have a band with my friends? Rudy: I'm sorry Sam, listen, Jack is having a party for Jerry tomorrow how about u bring ur band and play! Sam: really!? Rudy: sure! It'll be awesome! Sam: thanks Rudy! Will u pay us!? Rudy: hmmm...NO! Jack, Kim and Jerry are at the movie theatre Jack put his arm around Kim Jerry: whoa! That was awesome, this movie is great! (Points at screen) Jerry: hey, Kim, can I have some popcorn!? Kim: um...sure...(hands popcorn bucket to Jerry) Jerry is making noise while chewing Kim holds Jack's hand and smiles Jerry gets up and walks in front of Jack and Kim Jerry: haha...haha! Jack: just try to ignore him, Kim! Jerry: whoa! Go Bobby! Jack: Jerry, please be quite! Jerry: oh sorry guys! ...haha...whoa! After the movie ends Jerry: that was awesome, thanks guys! Best birthday ever! (Smiles) Jack: Jerry, the thing is...this was not ur surprise...Kim and I were going on a date... Jerry: oh, I'm sorry guys...I-I didn't know...sorry if I was annoying u...(walks off) Jack: Jerry...it's ok... Jack: oh man! Kim we need to make the party special for Jerry! Will u help? Kim: of course! So what do u have in mind? Jack: well...(they both walk off) The next day Jerry is at the courtyard Jerry looks at the dojo Jerry: huh? Where is everyone!? (Walks into dojo) Jack, Kim, Rudy, Milton and Sam jump out Everyone: surprise! Jerry: What's going on!? Jack: Jerry, did u really think I didn't plan anything for ur birthday!? Jerry: thanks man! (Hugs Jack) Kim: jack planned this whole thing for u, Jerry! Now go blow out ur candles! Jerry walks over to a big cake on the table and blows out the candles Kim: you did it Jack! U created an amazing surprise for Jerry! Jack: hey, we all helped out! Now I'd like to ask u out on another date, just the 2 of us! Kim: I accept! (Smiles and bites lip) Sam and his band stand by their instruments Sam: this one is for Jerry! They play Happy Birthday for Jerry Jerry: thanks guys, this has been the best birthday ever! They all hug The End What did u think? please reply!